Come Tomorrow
by PrajnaK
Summary: Usagi had a wonderful life, but when her mother meets an American named Jake, her entire world turns upside down. She is forced to move to America, away from her friends, and start fresh. Will the change be for the best... or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Sailor Moon, just love it._

_I just wanted to get this out there to see what you all thought about it. I'm working on my other story right now, A New Life, and I promise I will keep working on that!! _

_So I will continue this at some point, I just wanted to see if you all would be interested in it. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 (Although it's more like a prologue with how short it is hahaha)

"Sweetheart, how do I look?"

Usagi put the comic book she was reading down and sat up in her bed to look at her mother.

"Oh, mom, you look absolutely stunning!"

Ikuko slid her hands down her new dress. It was a brown silk gown with a strap that circled her neck and came down into a beautiful diamond-shaped weave of brown beads looped with gold thread. The dress was cinched around the beads, giving off a ruffled look around her breasts. It hugged her waist gently and then continued to flow down just past her knees.

Usagi laughed as her mother did a little spin in the doorway. "When will he be here?"

Ikuko glanced at the clock on her daughter's desk and her eyes filled with horror. "Thirty minutes?! Oh my gosh, what am I going to do with my hair!?"

Usagi followed her mother to her bedroom and went straight for a barrette that she knew was there. "Mom, how about something simple? This barrette would look stunning and would compliment the beads on your dress quite nicely."

Ikuko looked in her daughter's hands and sighed in relief. "Such a brilliant daughter I have." She smiled at her daughter's reflection in the mirror as she did her hair. 'Brilliant' wasn't quite the word one would normally associate with Usagi. At sixteen, she failed most of her exams, she was late to just about everything which caused her to get detention, and she was extremely whiny when she was upset or didn't get her way.

However, Ikuko spent more time with her daughter than anyone else did and she could see what she was truly like. She was such a kind-hearted person and was one of the most compassionate people Ikuko had ever known. 'Perhaps it was just not in Usagi's future to be an intellectual,' Ikuko thought to herself. After taking her hair down a few times to capture loose strands, she finally turned to Usagi. "How does it look?"

Usagi just had the time to say 'Great!' before the doorbell rang. Ikuko went in a mad frenzy to grab her hair spray.

"Sweetheart, can you get the door for me? Tell him I will be down in just a minute!"

Usagi sighed quietly but nodded, left the room, and slowly headed down the stairs.

Eight months ago her father died. Well, even if he wasn't her biological father he was the only father, and the sweetest and most thoughtful man, she had ever known. The fact that he wasn't her real father had been forgotten over the years by all of them. He loved her just as much as she had loved him. Usagi's thoughts paused as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

'Had.'

Sometimes it was so hard to think that he was gone. One second gone terribly wrong, her father lay in the hospital after a car accident. With only enough time to get his most pressing affairs in order and say goodbye to the two most important people in his life, he passed away. Usagi didn't understand why her mother started dating again. Her father was a wealthy man and left them with more money than they could even think of needing. Her mother kept saying that she would understand when she was older, but she wasn't sure that she ever would.

As Usagi got to the bottom of the steps her heart lurched to her throat. Out of all the men she dated, Usagi couldn't imagine why she had to pick this one. He was from America and was only here for four months on business. He had never said or done anything to make Usagi think ill of him, but something in the way he looked at her made her feel so tiny and weak. She, of course, never told her mother this because she just seemed too happy for the first time in months and Usagi couldn't bring herself to be the one that took away her happiness.

She opened the door. The man standing before her had sandy blonde hair that either had streaks of silver or streaks of grey, she couldn't tell, and sinister blue eyes. He was tall and very well built from what she could tell with the way he wore his clothes. He was dressed in a nice black dress shirt and well-fit tan slacks. However, Usagi didn't pay much attention to what he was wearing. Her eyes darted straight to his and her stomach suddenly felt like it was in knots. She could see that same evil look in his eyes.

"Why, hello Usagi."

Usagi's eyes tore from his. He spoke Japanese very well, but hearing his voice was almost as bad as looking into his eyes. "Hello. My mother said she would be down in a moment." She stepped back from the doorway, allowing him to enter the house. After shutting the door she walked into the living room with him close behind. As it seemed he was about to say something a sound was heard from the top of the stairs.

Her mother was so beautiful. Usagi watched her walk fluidly down the steps and sighed in the fact that it seemed she would never inherit her mother's grace. "Hello, Jake!"

"Why, Ikuko. You look absolutely beautiful!" Jake said as he eagerly accepted her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. Ikuko turned to her daughter.

"Usagi, don't stay up too late. Remember, you have school tomorrow. Go ahead and go to bed because I probably won't be in until late." After a quick hug, Usagi wished her mother a good night and headed back upstairs.

She continued to read her comic book and drifted off into a peaceful sleep not realizing that, come tomorrow, her entire world would change.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Read the next chapter but please let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes, I'm still working on my other story! _

_Please tell me what you all think?_

_R&R!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes sprang open. Light was shining in through the window when Usagi bounded out of bed. One quick look at her clock said she had fifteen minutes to get to class.

"OHHH I'm going to be sooooo late!" she squealed as she ran to her closet and pulled out her school uniform. Quickly dressing she flew down the stairs. "Mom, I'm so sorry to eat and run again but I-" Usagi stopped in her tracks.

Her mother, and breakfast, were nowhere to be found. Usagi went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab her lunch and where her lunch usually sat was empty. She sighed. Ever since she started dating Jake, Usagi found herself more and more often going to school without breakfast and purchasing her lunch in the cafeteria. She knew she was being selfish, but it was a sixteen-year-old-habit that she was having a hard time breaking.

Usagi put her shoes on, grabbed her case, and dashed out the door. She ran around the corner and straight into a wall. 'Ugh, when did they put that there?' she thought to herself as she looked up into the darkest, most captivating, part of the ocean. Usagi snapped herself out of it when she saw the ocean's surroundings were that of Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru-baka, why are you always standing where I happen to be running!?"

A funny expression was sighted on Mamoru's face before it was hidden in mock-annoyance. "What are you talking about Odango-Atama? Why do you have to be running into where I'm standing? Not a very good argument, I must say." Mamoru couldn't help but annoy her. She looked absolutely adorable when she was angry.

"Ohhhh! So late, so late, so late!" Usagi said as she quickly got up, without the use of Mamoru's offered hand, and ran past him.

"Off to fail another test?" Mamoru shouted after her only to have her turn around and yell 'Bite me!' and continue her way on to school. Mamoru chuckled. 'Bite you? If you would just grow up, I would be rather tempted.' He may be a Junior in College and she may be in High School, but he couldn't help it. She was the most adorable thing on two legs to him. Mamoru sighed as he walked onto his own class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed as she sat in her desk. 'Detention, again? I was only five minutes late this time...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sluggishly walked home. It had been a long day. The first term was almost over, exams were coming up next week and she was nowhere near ready. She knew she could do better in school, but seeing as how everyone thought she was a lost-cause, she had no incentive to try harder. Not only that, but because her teacher's had given up on her they didn't try very hard to explain the homework. She tried earlier in the term, she really did, but all they said was, "Usagi, everything you need to understand the homework is in your textbook. If you would actually open it up once-in-awhile, you wouldn't be asking these questions." She had looked in the textbook and her eyes blurred over at all the terminology and formulas that were on the pages.

English was about the only class she wasn't failing in and that was all in thanks to her father. He was originally from America and helped by teaching her English at home and then speaking it with her. So she understood and spoke English very well, but Usagi always had a hard time understanding why learning English mattered. She was never going to use it, especially now that her father was gone.

She stopped her train of thoughts and looked up to where she was and smiled and headed into the arcade and straight for the counter.

The boy behind the counter had blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles circling his cheeks. Usagi sighed dreamily as she sat down on the chair.

"The usual?" the boy asked.

"Of course, Motoki! Why on earth would I ever get anything else?"

Motoki just laughed as he prepared her triple chocolate banana split, covered with caramel sauce, cream cheese and chocolate chunks. Her eyes got wide as he brought it over to the counter.

"I just can't believe you eat this almost every day and still stay in good shape," Motoki said.

Usagi blushed. 'Motoki thinks I'm in good shape? Does that mean he thinks I'm pretty? If so, it wouldn't be long until he asks me to go out on a date! Then he would ask me to marry him… Oh, it would be terribly romantic! We could have our wedding at-' She was snapped out of her reverie by the most annoying voice she had ever heard.

"Yeah, Odango-Atama, you'd think after everything you have eaten that you'd be the size of an elephant. Maybe even two."

Usagi turned around and glared at Mamoru and was about to yell at him when he started laughing. "What is so funny?!"

"I'm sorry, Odango, but it is very hard to take you seriously when the majority of your face is covered with chocolate." He reached forward and cupped her face with one hand while he wiped the chocolate off with the thumb of the other. She watched as he brought that thumb to his lips and gently licked the chocolate off of it.

"Mmm, that's good."

The second Mamoru's hands had touched her face, her breath caught. It felt like her heart was taking up the space her lungs needed to breath. When he went to lick off the chocolate, she wanted her lips to be where his thumb was.

"Hellllooo?"

"Huh?" she said in response to Mamoru waving a hand in front of her face.

"Where did you fly to? The Moon?"

In response to this she glared at him, despite the unexamined feelings from a moment before. She turned back around to the counter to eat what was left her of yummy snack. "Honestly, Mamoru-_baka_, you need to get a job. Tormenting me can't be all you do for a living."

"For your information, Odango-Atama, I volunteer in the emergency room at the hospital."

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Yep!"

Usagi had finished her snack and glanced at her watch to realize she had better get home. She looked at Mamoru as she got off her chair. "Just make sure to get in touch with a good brain surgeon. You'll need it." She started to walk out the door after thanking Motoki.

"Yeah, and I'll give him your number! Maybe with a new brain you would actually learn something!" Mamoru shouted off after her. He knew she heard him because of how hard she pushed the arcade door open.

Motoki shook his head at his best friend. "Mamoru, we both know you like her. Why do you treat her like that?"

Mamoru just shrugged. "It's fun to tease her. Besides, I have all the time in the world to show her how I really feel."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi made her way inside to see her mother placing a box on the floor. "Hey, mom, what's going on?"

Ikuko turned around and practically ran towards her daughter with open arms and swung her around. "Usagi, he asked me to marry him!! Oh, this is going to be so great! We're going to have a family again! And he has a son a couple years older than you. You'll have a brother, won't that be wonderful?!" Usagi watched as her mother practically glided around the floor.

"So you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes! He's amazing! He makes my heart feel things I haven't felt since your father and I were dating!"

Her parents had gotten married in their early twenties on a whim, were madly in love and deeply cared for each other during their marriage but as the years went by it grew to more of a friendship instead of husband and wife. However, something her mother said made her ask a question.

"Mom, what do you mean he makes your heart feel things?"

"Oh, Usagi… It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. It feels like you're flying, with no strings attached to the real world. It feels like your heart is expanding and you can barely breathe because you can't believe how perfect it feels."

The way she was describing this feeling was exactly how Usagi felt earlier when Mamoru touched her chin. Did she like him like her mother likes Jake? Impossible. Mamoru was an arrogant, conceited jerk that had mesmerizing deep blue eyes and a perfect figure with glossy raven hair that had to be soft to the touch and – 'Stop it!! This is Mamoru we're talking about! You do NOT like him… Do you?'

"Anyway, after the wedding we'll be moving to America! He said there is an excellent school there that we can transfer you to."

"Wait, what? Moving? Away from my friends?"

"Oh, sweetheart… You can make new friends when we get there. He lives in Massachusetts, near Boston. He said it's one of the bigger cities so I'm sure there will be lots of people there for you to meet."

"But mom, I don't want to move! You barely even know him!"

"I feel like I have known him my entire life. We have so much in common and it will be nice to be in an actual relationship. I loved your father very much, but there was never any romance because he was more of a friend. But with Jake…"

Usagi had absolutely no idea what her mother was talking about, but just sighed at the big grin on her mother's face. She didn't seem to have a choice, did she?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Please let me know what you think! I'll work on this as much as I can, but I want to keep working on my other story, too! If you like it, add this story so you know when it's updated._

_And the more reviews I get for this story, the faster I will work on it :D  
_


End file.
